


Wanting

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Darth Maul, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: Rex is trying to finish his report so he can get some much-needed rest. Maul has other ideas.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> maul didn't get chopped in half because he deserves to get railed sorry not sorry

Rex is halfway through his report for the Rebellion when he first feels it - an invisible hand brushing against his thigh, as if his armor weren't even there.

He throws a sharp look at Maul, who is lounging across the ratty (stolen) sofa like it's the Emperor's kriffing throne and smirking. "Is something the matter, Captain?"

 _So it's going to be like that._ "Not at all," Rex replies evenly, turning back to his report and resolutely ignoring the way Maul is looking at him, eyes half-lidded, and the way the Force brushes higher and higher on his leg. He nearly stabs himself with the stylus when it drags across his cock.

"Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong, Captain?" Maul inquires, smirking when Rex glares at him.

 _Come over here and ask me that again,_ Rex wants to say, but doesn't, because he's still pretending to be unaffected.

Maul grins at him anyway and slides over like liquid shadow. His hand brushes against Rex's shoulder before curling around the nape of his neck and caressing Rex's jaw.

"You seem tense," Maul murmurs, bending down to whisper in Rex's ear. "Perhaps you need a distraction?"

Rex lets his eyes slide shut as Maul presses chaste kisses to the corner of his jaw, the underside, down the line of his jugular, at the junction of his shoulder. "You're doing a pretty good job of that already," he says, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Am I?" Maul grins against Rex's skin. "You flatter me, Captain."

 _I'll do more than that._ Rex shudders as Maul runs his tongue down the line of Rex's throat, tasting, teasing, driving Rex half-mad until he bites down and the last shreds of Rex's self-control vanish.

He _twists,_ a spectacular display of skill and agility that he's very sure his trainers never meant for him to use to bed an ex-Sith. Maul loses his grip on Rex and his gasp is lost as Rex slams him against the wall and kisses him, hard and filthy.

Maul response in kind, grabbing at Rex's shoulders and pulling him closer, closer, closer, until they're nearly climbing into each other's skin. Rex gets his hands until Maul's tunic and pulls it off, tosses it to the floor and leans back in, grazing his teeth against Maul's jaw. He smirks at the noise Maul makes, at the way Maul's grip tightens. It's a _beautiful_ fucking sound, and Rex wants to hear it _louder._

"That all you can give me, _cyare?"_ he challenges, looping a finger around one of Maul's horns and tugging. Maul moans, eyes sliding shut as he tips his head the way Rex wants, exposing his throat. "That's it," he breathes, letting Maul squirm against him. "So fucking _gorgeous,_ so good for me, aren't you?"

Maul shudders and buried his face against Rex's shoulder. "My captain," he breathes shakily. "My captain, my dear captain -" He cuts himself off before he can beg, fingers digging into Rex's shoulders hard enough to bruise.

 _"Maul,"_ Rex growls, thrusting roughly through the fabric of their pants.

Maul groans, dragging his nails down Rex's back. "Take it off," he whispers, tugging at Rex's shirt. "Captain."

It takes _effort_ to tear his hands away from Maul; as soon as Rex's tunic is off he returns his attention to the lines and curves of Maul's body. He drags his hands down Maul's side, feeling the tattooed skin under his palms and drinking in the shivers he elicits; when he reaches Maul's hips, he hooks his fingers around the waist of the other man's pants and strips them away. Rex's own pants follow a moment later and they're both naked, skin against skin.

Rex kisses him again and lifts Maul by his thighs. Maul licks into his mouth, fingers curling around the back of Rex's neck. "My Captain," he whispers, rubbing his thumb across the corner of Rex's jaw.

"Maul," Rex breathes, leaning them both against the wall. Maul keeps his legs wrapped around Rex, relying entirely on Rex to keep him pinned against the wall with the weight of his body. "Lube?"

Maul blinks slowly at him. Something whispers against the back of Rex's skull as the dull _smack_ of plastic-on-flesh snaps against his ear; Maul grazes his lips against Rex's throat and presses the small tube into Rex's hand. "You won't need to do that," he murmurs, watching Rex slick up his fingers.

Rex blinks, presses his fingers into Maul and watching him shudder, feeling how loose and open Maul is even around three digits. "You fingered yourself," he realizes, licking his lips. "Did you come?"

Maul shakes his head. "I wanted _you,"_ he breathes, flanks twitching with the urge to fuck himself on Rex's fingers. "I wanted -"

Rex crashes his mouth against Maul's, cutting him off. It's deep and dirty and _hot,_ the way Maul yields to Rex's tongue and moans into it, letting Rex take whatever he wants.

"You belong to me," Rex tells him, pressing kisses along Maul's jaw. "No one else gets to have you. Not the way I do."

"No one else," Maul gasps, arching his back as Rex's teeth scrape along his skin. "No one."

"Good," Rex breathes, withdrawing his fingers and lining his cock up to enter Maul. "So good for me, aren't you?"

Maul whines, trying to slam himself down onto Rex's cock. _"Rex,"_ he rasps, voice raw. _"Please."_

Force, Rex can't deny him anything when he begs. He thrusts into Maul, reveling in the moan of pleasure the movement produces. Maul begins to move with him, driving Rex deeper into him with each roll of his hips. His teeth dig into Rex's shoulder as he muffles the whines and cries that Rex wrings out of him.

Rex shifts, pulling Maul flush against him in a way that lights up all the good places in Maul's body. Maul cries out, clawing at Rex's shoulders. Rex turns, catches his mouth in a sloppy kiss, chases after him when he sags against the wall, head flung back and eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Can you come like this?" Rex asks, fingers digging into the tattooed flesh of Maul's thighs. "Untouched?"

"Please," Maul moans, arching beautifully on Rex's cock. "I can - let me - _ner mesh'la cyare,_ Rex -"

The sound of his name on Maul's lips drives Rex _wild._ He crushes Maul against the wall, fucking into him with wild abandon, losing himself in the howls and shouts of his lover as they move together, chasing the crest of pleasure taunting them both -

Maul comes first, clenching around Rex with a stuttering moan that tips Rex over the edge.

Maul kisses him as he comes back to himself. He's still trembling minutely as he holds Rex's face, lips soft against Rex's own.

Rex grins at him, running his thumb along Maul's horns. "That what you wanted, _cyar'ika?"_

Maul's lips twitch. "It will suffice."


End file.
